Open Book
by Fictional Fixation
Summary: Things are going great in New York right now. The Pirates and the MSA Crew have joined forces, a few familiar faces are cropping up again, plus there's a huge new dance battle coming to town, and this one is sponsored and funded by the US Government itself! Needless to say, everyone is super excited. Well, almost everyone. Seriously, what the heck is up with Moose? Slash Luke/Moose


**Hello everybody! My name is Elizabeth Jones but you can call me Lizzie! I just recently got back into the Step Up movies and when I went to check out the Fanfiction for them I found a disappointing lack of stories. :'( So I decided to write my own. :D Please enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT INFO:**** This is set after Step Up 3 but Luke never left to go to film school and he and Natalie never fell in love, they're just good friends. Natalie turned on Julien when he found out him throwing a battle for a bet and seeing what great people Luke and the rest of the Pirates were and not wanting them to be homeless. This WILL be a Luke/ Moose Yoai, slash, whatever you wanna call it, story.**

**There is a list of warnings for this story on my profile for those who are interested; if you have any questions about the story don't hesitate to leave them in a review or pm me. If you choose not to read the warnings you are reading at your own risk. Any complaints about things I warned about will be laughed at and then ignored.**

Prologue

Moose's POV

Open book.

One of my best friends and fellow dancer Andie West had once used that phrase to describe me. At the time, I had just made one of my usual comments that caused her to roll her eyes. On the inside though, I was laughing my ass off. Me an open book? That's about as true as saying that the government is a perfectly stable, working, uncorrupted system. In other words, the biggest lie ever told.

I have more secrets than the Pirates have pairs of sneakers.

What are these secrets you ask? Well for starters I'm not the weird, slightly crazy but overall average boy everyone thinks I am; I'm a super-powered freak of nature, and not only that but I am the most powerful super-powered freak of nature in history.

Oh and the people who dropped me off at college that everyone thinks are my parents are really just agents assigned to look after me.

Let's not forget that my real parents tried to kill me when they figured out their son had powers. They didn't succeed any of the three times they tried because my powers saved me. I dream about that sometimes. That's how I remember. The first time they tried to stab me with a kitchen knife but my powers heated it until it melted leaving a burn on my mother's hand. The second time they tried to drop me off the roof of the house onto the driveway but when my dad let go I just floated back up. The third time they tried to drown my in a vat of water but I made the water lift up and splash all over them.

That's when they found me. A secret government approved program conducting a program to study supernatural powers and for kids with abilities like me to learn to control and use our abilities to their full potential. They had found out about me and had been coming to talk my parents into signing me up for the program and they saw my parents trying to drown me and how I stopped them. My parents told them they could just take me and do whatever they wanted with me. They didn't want me, they never did. Good riddance, they said.

They signed over full custody of me to the program without even a hint of hesitation or regret. As we were leaving one of the men asked them what my name was and they said…they said that an abomination like me didn't deserve to have a name like a normal human.

That's the last thing I ever heard my biological parents say, they had slammed the door right after they said it, never even bothering with a simple goodbye.

The program was great at first, but one day, when I was eight years old, they decided to use a new technique to test my abilities and 'teach' me to control them and use them properly. Negative reinforcement. That's what they called it.

Whenever I couldn't do what they asked they'd shock me with the jolts getting stronger each time I got it wrong. Or they'd lock me in this special tank and each time I failed they'd suck some of the oxygen out of the tank until it felt like I was going to explode. I could give more examples but that was the two things they did the most.

James Newman, one of the co-founders of the program, hadn't known this was going on. He thought they were still using the original methods of encouragement. When he found out what his partner, Ashley Purcelle was doing he threatened to take me out of the program if it continued.

It stopped for a while, but then on my ninth birthday Miss Purcelle called me in and did and injection. It was an injection that was supposed to enhance supernatural powers. It worked, on the people who survived. Problem was most of the people who had taken it before me hadn't survived it. Only four people before me had survived it, and their powers had grown significantly. However, their powers had started off weak; mine were already very strong and extremely hard to control.

I survived it, though that injection running through my system was and still is one of the most painful (if not the most painful) experiences I've ever had to go through. It took nearly four days for it to run its course. It did give my powers a boost, but it made them even harder to keep under wraps then they already had been.

When James found out he went ballistic. That night he, and a couple of his accomplices that were on our side in the program, got me out of there.

Unfortunately, being as the government had funded and approved the program and had plans for us, added to the fact that I was the strongest one there my I had the FBI after me every moment after that.

I had to move around a lot and I had like fifty different foster parents. I never stayed in one place for more than a month, two months at most but that was very rare, most places I only stayed in a couple weeks, sometimes only a couple days. Plus, I had to change my name every time I moved. That was kinda hard to keep up with. I always tried to stay to myself in places because I knew I wouldn't be there long and it would be difficult to say goodbye knowing that I would never get to see my friends from that place again and that they never really got to know the real me in the first place. That's why I never really had any friends.

Finally, about halfway through my freshman year of high school I told James I needed to settle down in one place. Moving to a new middle school once or twice a month was bad enough, but being the new kid at high school every couple weeks was just torture.

The search for me had been going on for just over five years and had died down a significant amount so he agreed and assigned two of his agents to look after me. I decided to go back to m real name despite the risk because I hadn't been called that out side James' group in forever. I was sick and tired of pretending to be someone else every time I got to another place. I wanted myself for once.

So I became Robert Alexander the third/ Moose again (although I always kept the nickname), and my 'parents' took on the names Nick and Darcy Alexander, I was fine with that and told everyone if they asked that I was named Robert after my Grandfather and Great- Grandfather, which was technically true. I was fine as long as my 'mom' didn't take on the name Nina. I couldn't handle that.

I still tried to stay to myself when I got to Riverview High. Key word tried. My first day there Cam plops down beside me in my first class, introduces herself and refuses to leave me alone. I tried to avoid her but that girl is persistent! She's great though, I've always wanted a friend like her. Loyal, fierce, fun, caring, she's the best.

Still, she was my only real friend there. I knew the other people she was friends with and had a casual acquaintanceship with some of my classmates but she was the only one I was close to. After my sophomore year, James thought it would be a good idea for me to move again. He compromised that I wouldn't have to go far so I could still see Cam, but at least switch schools and move across town to keep things mixed up a little, which would reduce the risk of being found. I resisted at first, but then he made me an offer I couldn't refuse; the chance to attend a performing arts school.

Sure, I couldn't exactly be in dance because it would be impossible for me to stay unnoticed and keep to myself, but at least I'd be around dance and could work on the performances, at least the effects and lights part of the performances. Plus, I could observe and pick up new moves which is always fun. Besides, while dance may be me true passion, I do enjoy engineering and designing things, especially for dance. So I agreed.

That's how I ended up at MSA.

I was able to stay invisible for the first few months. I sat by myself at lunch, stayed quiet and to the back in my classes, and made sure not to get in the middle of any trouble. All the while I observed everyone around, learning enough to be able to blackmail most of the school, teachers included. My powers helped with that of course. I just feel things and know things without even trying. I can look at a person and tell what they're really feeling and just instinctively know things about them and their past and even sometimes their future. I like to call it reading people, but it's not like I hear what they're thinking or anything. That would be weird.

Anyway, I stayed that way until one day I went to lunch and saw a brown haired girl sitting in my usual seat. My logic told me to just walk away and find somewhere else to eat so I wouldn't get attached, but I was lonely. I still saw Cam on weekends and after school some, but not as much as I used to, though I do talk to her on the phone all the time.

Still, never talking to anyone or having a single friend at school sucked so against my better judgment I went over and sat with her, and you know what happened from their. I know what you're thinking. I could have just said no to joining the crew, but in my defense it is kind of hard to say no when your only friend at school and the most popular guy in school are both asking you to join and expecting you to say yes, combined with the fact that even though I knew I should, I didn't really want to say no.

So I ended up in the group, made a whole bunch of friends, got put on the internet during the prank, was part of the group that got the school spray painted and the golden boy beat up, and then won the streets…sort of, all of which of course got me noticed, and then to top it off I, the nerdy, lighting and design, invisible nobody, ended up in the advanced dance class, vouched for by the head of the school himself. So much for staying unnoticed.

But fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you look at it), my time at MSA quickly came to an end and it was time for college. The crew agreed to keep in touch of course, but I planned on slowly drifting away until they forgot about me. Of course I ended up needing them to help the Pirates win World Jam and now we're basically just one big happy crew family, so that plan went down the drain.

I couldn't do the same with Cam as she was coming with me to NYU, which meant I also couldn't change my name like James had planned for me to do, not that I care. I like being me.

Besides, I was excited to be back in New York. I had only come once before; when I was ten. I had loved it. There were so many people, all the lights, music everywhere, and there was this vibe in New York that I just adored. We only got to stay for a couple of days though. We had gotten caught on camera coming into the city and they found us. We barely escaped. I had to telekinetically toss a school bus (empty of course, it was an old one that was in a junk yard near the harbor) at the agents coming after us so we could get on the boat safely.

I remember watching the city lights and the skyline until they disappeared as we sailed away. I told Tony, my protector at the time, that it was too bad we had to leave because I loved it so much. He was the one who suggested that I try to come back for college, jokingly saying that if I was already throwing school buses with my mind by the time I got back I'd be able to lift the whole statue of liberty. I haven't tried of course. That would be a little noticeable, but I had taken the comment about coming back for college to heart.

Although, I had quit the dance crew thing. My 'dad' wasn't lying when he said he was really glad I had stopped dancing. Not because he had anything against dance, but he was afraid it would get me caught since many dance competitions are technically illegal. But I thought now that I was done with MSA, I could just go back to dancing by myself in me free time.

I truly was planning to just do what I did at Riverview; stick with Cam and remain an unknown. Really I was, but when Luke bumped into me…..it wasn't just the shoes that made me follow him it was what my powers felt. He had such strong feelings of worry, which I now realize was over the fact that he was about to lose his house, caring, and passion. Plus, he had cool shoes.

I didn't mean to end up in the middle of a dance battle and I even tried to walk away, but Kid Darkness was treating me like I was a bug he was going to squash and I could feel his suffocating arrogance so clearly and I really wanted to take him down a notch or five so I just went for it.

It was awesome until the cops came after me for releasing that guy's stupid balloons. Hey, I was doing him a favor. His wife was in labor and he really wanted to be there but he had already set up when he got the call, and he couldn't waste the balloons because he had to work this and another job already just to make enough money to pay the rent and for food not to mention what the baby is gonna need. I slipped some cash onto his stand while he wasn't looking; it was more than enough to cover the balloons.

Anyway, I was panicking, because I could NOT be captured by cops, and then he saved me. He didn't even know me and he risked being dragged in by the police for me. I don't believe in love at first sight; you have to get to know someone to actually **love **them, but I definitely developed a crush on him for that, kind of like the crush you get on a celebrity, but it's only grown as I've gotten to know him. I think I might legitimately be in love with him now, which would be bad. I'm already attached, but that would be a whole new level of attached.

Don't get me wrong. I've had a couple girlfriends and boyfriends before, but they weren't anything that deep or serious, and they could never last long due to the fact that I moved so much. Plus, they barely knew me. They didn't even know my real name. I know you might think it was wrong for me to be dating them then, but like I said it wasn't serious and most teenage couples don't know that much about each other anyway. I deserved to experience teenage romance just like everyone else.

But Luke was different. My feelings for him were a lot deeper than what I'd felt in the past. I like to think I know him fairly well, and (apart from the powers thing) he knows me pretty well, better than most at least. We're already friends, and he means a lot to me.

I shouldn't be thinking like this. Don't get attached. It only leads to pain in the end. Besides, Luke is funny, charismatic, caring, and totally hot. He could have pretty much anyone he wanted, so why would he want me? I don't even know if he's into guys, and even if he is, it doesn't matter anyway because I can't date him. Don't get attached!

It's too late for that.

Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, yeah. Contrary to popular belief I am not an open book, in fact I'm the most closed book there is. That's the way I have to be.

Even if I really wish I didn't.

**So I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Open Book. I don't know when I'll be updating next, but I will try to be quick. Please inform me if you found any grammar or spelling mistakes so I can correct them!**

**Please tell me what you think in a review! I'd really appreciate it, even if it is short. I'd love to know what you think so far and hear any suggestions you may have for future chapters!**

**Bye for now!**

**-Lizzie**


End file.
